In commonly used potato harvester, injury to the tubers results while being conveyed from the ground to a height suitable for subsequent unloading. Most harvester use open inclined elevators and injury results due to roll-back of the tubers down the inclined conveyor. Such roll-back can be reduced somewhat by the use of an endless belt known as an anti-roll belt above the conveyor. However this device is not entirely satisfactory as it does not prevent roll-back of the smaller tubers, since the belt is displaced from the conveyor surface by larger tubers.